


Please Dont Say You Love Me

by themoonandthesun



Series: 1D Song Fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, It mentions classes like once, M/M, Nick is cute, What else is new, louis is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonandthesun/pseuds/themoonandthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will repeat myself, what are you doing?" Nick walks over and hugs Louis from behind. "And why are you naked?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Dont Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this was like 100x better in my head. I feel like it kinda came out shitty but eh, i tried.  
> I felt like this song just kind of went with these two ya know?

_56 minutes late_.  Louis sighs and leans back in his seat accepting that he has been stood up. He didn’t even want to go on this stupid date. He is only at this stupid café because he promised Liam that he wouldn’t stand up his 'super nice friend'. Look where that got him.

He makes a frustrated noise and gets out his wallet. "Hi" He jumps and looks up at he man standing across the table with a smile plastered across his face . Louis raises an eyebrow, this guy better not be the one Liam was talking about. Louis waits for him to explain himself but what he gets instead is "I'm Nick." Louis blinks at him.

"And?" 

"And I wanted to know if it hurt." 

Louis grins, knowing exactly where this is going. " If  what hurt?" 

"When you fell from-" Louis cuts him off with a laugh. "That is the worst pick-up line. I didn’t know people actually used it, other than when they are drunk off their asses at a club." 

Nick grins, "I figured we're at a respectable place, it makes the pick-up line respectable too."

Louis laughs again, and Nick pulls a pen out from where it was tucked behind his ear. He writes his number down and winks at Louis. "I don't date." Louis says , pushing the napkin back to Nick.

Nicks smile falters for a second. "I-" He is cut off my the door swinging open and a boy running in soaking wet and very flustered. He looks around for a second before his eyes fall on Louis and his eyes widen. He runs over to the table and Louis and Nick both look at him expectantly. 

"Louis, right?" Louis nods. "Sorry I'm late." He says, sliding past Nick and sitting in the seat across from Louis.  "Who's this then?" He asks, gesturing towards Nick . Neither of them answer as the man looks at a menu and yells his order to the barista, who looks less than amused. He looks back up at Louis then over at Nick , who he gives an annoyed look . "What are you doing here mate?" He asks Nick. 

Nick looks at Louis with a raised brow and gestures over to the man. Louis sighs and rests his chin in his hands with a small smile and a challenge in his eyes. Nick looks back over to the man. "I could ask you the same thing." He pauses before adding on a sarcastic " mate. " 

The man raises an eyebrow at Louis. "You're not going to tell him anything? Seriously?" Louis tilts his head to the side, opening his mouth to say something when the man turns back over to Nick. "We are on a date, so if you don’t mind." He shoos Nick away with a wave of his hand. 

"You've been here what, an hour already?" He asks Louis before turning back to the man. "You are at least an hour late. Not a very good date, is he?" Louis lets out a small pleased sound. "I'll be over there, darling" He points to where his laptop and pile of books are. "When you are done with," He pauses and looks over at the man, "Whatever this is." 

He leans close to Louis whispering in his ear, "I wasn't looking for a date, love. I was looking for a shag."  He pulls away smiling  and winks at Louis before walking away and Louis' eyes follow him all the way back to his seat.

"Anyways," The man says, as soon as Nick has walked away. "What a tool, am I right?" He leans back in his chair and stretches his legs out under the table, stepping on Louis' shoes in the process. "Where is this lady with my drink?" He says with an annoyed tone.

Louis looks at him for a second, he would have probably let the man take him home. Even after being an hour late and rude ass hell. But, now all Louis can think about is the man across the café, with the stupid hair and giraffe legs. "Why were you late?" Louis asks quietly. 

"I was busy." He says looking annoyed with Louis. "Then it started raining on my way here. I don’t even have an umbrella with me. It was hard for me to find this shitty place, its small and out of my way. I should have chose the place." 

Louis looks down at his drink, before looking back up at the man."You couldn’t even send me a text saying you'll be late?" The guy shrugs looking unbothered. Louis nods a bit before grabbing his cup and pouring the contents of it on his date. 

Louis doesn't even stop to see his reaction, he moves across the café to where Nick is, all his things already put into a bag. He grabs Nicks wrist and pulls him outside with a laugh.

~

Louis leaves Nicks house early the next morning, while Nick is still sleeping. It's not until he's unlocking his door that he realizes that he left Nicks number written on the napkin at the café, and didn’t get it again.

~

Its Friday again, when Louis is rushing into the café, needing tea more than he needs to get to class. He is waiting for his order when someone leans against the counter next to him. "You must be tired." Louis  glaces  to his side, to find Nick with a small smirk  plasted  on his face. "Because you were  running through my head all night."

Louis laughs and shakes his head at Nick. "I think you might be getting worse." 

Nick grins and nods, "Might be. " Louis laughs and shakes his head. "What are you doing later today?"

Louis leans against the counter, body turned toward Nick. "I have plans." 

"Plans you can change?" 

Louis shrugs, "Depends what you're offering." 

Nick laughs and moves in closer. "Come to mine. We could get take out and watch a film." Louis hums, giving Nick an unimpressed look. Nick grins, "Or we could fuck." He says with a laugh. Louis grins and nods. "I'll meet you at yours then."

They do end up getting take out and watching a film.

~

Louis falls back onto the bed, next to N ick, with a pleased smile . "I don’t think I can feel my toes." 

"I don’t think I can feel your toes either. Maybe you’ve  lost your toes and neither of us noticed." Nick answers with a laugh. Louis laughs and grabs Nicks arm to pull him into a cuddle. Nick goes willingly, curling himself around Louis' body.

Louis plays with his hair absentmindedly, "You know this didn’t mean anything." Nick huffs out a laugh. "This was just for fun." Louis mumbles to himself more than  to Nick. 

Nick pushes himself up, to lean on his elbow. He looks down at Louis for a long time, staring right into his eyes with a small fond smile  o n his face. Louis' heart speeds up and his breath catches in his throat. _I want him to look at me like this forever_.  He thinks to himself before pushing that thought far  far  away and locking it up.  _Its too early for those thoughts_.  _We don’t even really know each other_. "That’s all I want from you." Nick says with a smirk, making Louis push him away and get out of bed. Louis quickly grabs his clothes and shoves them on. "Wait," Nick yells, as Louis is opening the door to leave. 

Nick crowds in close to Louis, pushing him against the wall next to the door. He put a finger under Louis' chin, tilting his head back. Nick leans forward, and  L ouis' heart is speeding up again, he feels hot all over and cant seem to think of a reason for it, considering the door is still slightly open and there is freshly fallen snow covering everything. 

Nick doesn’t kiss Louis though, he whispers in his ear "Your shirt is inside out." before pulling back completely and walking away, disappearing somewhere in the house. It takes him a second to remember how to breathe and when he does he is furious. He storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him and he distantly hears Nicks loud laugh.    
  
~

It ' s a thing, every Friday , they meet up at the café where  Nick  tries to  convince  Louis to go home with him.  It works every time. But, Friday isn't the only day they see each other. Louis will show up at Nicks house with a pizza and some movies and take up most of Nicks couch, laying across it with his feet in Nicks lap. It always takes until around half way through the first movie before Louis starts to wiggle around, half hard just from being near Nick. 

He sometimes makes lots of huffy noises before Nick will give into him, crawling across the couch to lean over Louis, and lick him all over and after Louis has come in his mouth  he will kiss Louis gentle and sweet and Louis has to get up and move because its too much like falling in love and he isn't sure he is ready for that. Other times he will touch himself waiting to see how long it will take Nick to realize he's doing it. He will usually  only press his palm down on himself before Nick turns his gaze on him. 

When he is feeling particularly risky  he will get himself right to the edge of coming , stroking himself under the blanket  before Nick grabs his hand and yanks it away and Nick will flip him over and find the lube they started hiding in between the couch cushions after the second time Louis did this and he will fuck Louis for hours, not letting him come, always stopping when Louis  i s close. He only lets Louis come after he has and they both spend a long time recovering afterwards, sweat sticking to both of them. 

Nick is always the first one to get up, picking Louis up and carrying him to the bath to get them both cleaned up after they fuck slowly in the bath tub.

Or Nick will show up at Louis' with a bottle of wine and a smirk on his face. They drink a lot and fuck and drink some more and  they wake up pressed together with their legs tangled together. They have sleepy morning sex and  Louis reminds himself every day that this doesn’t mean anything. Its just a bit of fun.

The problem though, is that  now he has half his clothes at Nicks house. Which doesn’t mean his closet is empty. No, Nicks things are filling up the half that should be empty. Nick has stuff all over Louis' house and the once bare walls are now covered with pictures that Nick has taken. 'Family photos' with them and all of their friends all squeezing into one picture frame. 

Nick has his coffee stored in Louis' tea cup boa rd . He has filled Louis' fridge with things someone woul d  actually have to cook instead of things you can pop in the microwave. There is a specific mug he uses and only certain spoons and forks because they 'just look prettier' and when Louis notices that all of this is happening he has to stop and take a breath because its all so much. It was supposed to just be fun but now he cant go longer than a day without seeing Nick. 

~

"Louis" Louis' fingers freeze where they were typing out a message. His back leaning against a pile of pillows and his legs tangled with Nicks under their blanket .  He could feel Nicks eyes tracing every inch of skin not covered by a blanket . "Louis,  I- " 

"Don't." Louis says abruptly, cutting Nick off.  Nick pauses with a frown. He pulls the phone out of Louis' hand and sets it on the table next to him.

Nick moves around so his whole body is facing Louis. "I have to say  this . Just once. Even if you don’t feel it back I just have to say it." Louis looks away from Nick his eyes watering and his heart pounding. "Louis,  I think  I' m in lov -" He is cut off by the door being swung open and a Harry Styles jumping on to the bed. 

"Morning boys!" He yells cheerfully, "Liam is making breakfast and he says no sex while we are still in the house." 

Louis lets out a laugh and gets his mischiev ous  grin on his face. "Young Harold, we had sex twice this morning." 

Harry laughs, his eyes lighting up. "I know. All of us except Liam heard you . I think even Zayn was getting off  to  your moans."  He says, with a loud whisper and an exaggerated wink. 

Louis pouts, "Liam didn't hear?" Harry shakes his head. "He was out on his morning run." Louis looks over at Nick for the first time since Harry opened the door. "What do you think? Should we do it again?" 

"Leave poor Liam alone. We don’t want to ruin his fake innocence." Nick says, along with a fake laugh. 

Harry doesn’t seem to notice but Louis does. He reaches over and lay s a hand his thigh. Nick is tense under his touch. He gets up and straddles Nick, without saying anything. He puts his face in Nicks neck and breathes in his scent. Nick wraps his arms around Louis' waist and pulls him closer. He hears Nick mumble something close to an "I love you" but its mumbled and  burried  into Louis' shoulder. 

Harry clears his throat and Louis looks over his shoulder at him. Harry raises an eyebrow at them. He leans  foreward  and grabs Louis' arm to pull him off. "Come on. Liam is waiting." Louis climbs off and pulls on pants before following Harry out of the room, leaving Nick to watch his ass as he walks away.

~

"Why won't you let me say it?" Louis' hand pauses for a second before going back to stroking Nicks hair. 

"I don't want to ruin what we have. This is just a bit of fun." 

Nick sits up, looking down at Louis with a sad look. "Why do you think saying this means something will ruin it?" 

Louis sighs and sits up too, tucking his legs under himself and wrapping his arms around himself. "I don’t want there to be pressure on whatever it is that we have."

Nick looks at him for a long time. "Why would that put pressure on us?" Louis shrugs. "Can you at least say that you care about me?" Nick says it so quietly, his voice cracks. 

Louis looks at him for a long time. "Why talk about this when you could be fucking me?" He crawls into Nicks lap and grinds down. Nick looks at him for a long time before sighing and pulling Louis closer. He never could say no to Louis.

~

Nick walks into the kitchen to find Louis, covered in flour and only wearing an apron . He is humming along with music that’s playing softly. "What are you doing?"

Louis  squeeks , turning around and pouting when he realizes who it is. "You  arent  supposed to be here yet!" 

"I will repeat myself, what are you doing?" Nick walks over and hugs Louis from behind. "And why are you naked?" 

Louis makes a frustrated noise, but still leans into Nicks touch. "I'm making you a cake." He says with a pout. "I didn't want to get my clothes dirty, so I took them off." Nick nods, completely understanding. 

"Why are you making me a cake?" Nick mumbles against Louis' shoulder.

"Because you did really well on that exam you were stressing about. It was supposed to be a surprise." Louis says, turning around, getting flour all over Nicks clothes. 

Louis tilts his head back and Nick drops a kiss onto his lips. He pulls back a bit, to look into Louis' eyes. Louis' heart speeds up and he has to squeeze Nick to make sure he's real.  "Louis, I-" Louis goes up on to his tippy toes, pushing his mouth against Nicks to cut off his words. He pulls on Nicks hair until Nick deepens the kiss. 

After Nick fucks Louis against the counter, Nick looks over at the half frosted , "Lou, you don't know how to bake." Louis gasps and pushes at Nick. "Why are you baking?"

Louis whines and looks at Nick. "Ok, I had a  wank  in the room while Harry made the cake." Nick grins pulling Louis close. "He told me it would be more special if I did the frosting. I have been trying to do it nice." 

Nick smiles softly at Louis, making him blush and look away. 

_ P lease don't say you love me   
'Cause  I might not say it back   
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that _

Louis reaches around and presses pause on his phone. "Serve me some cake, slave." He demands before walking out of the kitchen. 

"Kinky" Nick calls back, grinning to himself.

~

"Why won't you just tell him?" Harry asks with a groan. 

"He won't let me."

"What do you mean he won't let you?" Harry gives Nick this look, that never fails to make Nick feel guilty. Its kind of like ' _You stole my candy_ '  mixed with a bit of  ' _ You hurt me but never said sorry'.  _

Nick sighs. "Every time I try to say it he stops me. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way back or something." 

Harry gasps, "Have you seen how he looks at you?"

"Why won't he let me say it?" Nick whines. 

"Because of Steve." He hears from the doorway. He looks over to see Zayn leaning against the wall, looking like a model. 

"Who's Steve?" He asks at the same time he hears a quiet, "oh." from Harry, next to him. 

"About a year before he met you, he dated a guy named Steve. They were together for, what a year and a half?" Harry nods and looks down. "Louis was completely in love with him. He walked in on Steve sleeping with someone else and later Steve told him that he just couldn't  handle the pressure of their relationship."

"That’s why he said he doesn’t want me putting pressure on our relationship."

Zayn nods and starts to walk away but pauses long enough to say, "Tell him anyways."

~

Louis loves parties. 

Nick loves parties. 

It is a  saturday  night and neither of them are at a party. 

Louis is furious.

"I'm not that sick." 

Nick makes a noise, "You are burning up! You are not going out while you are sick Louis." 

"I will do whatever I want to Nicholas." He storms over to the door and about halfway there gets dizzy. Little black dots start to cloud his vision. He reaches out and grabs on to the first thing he can grab, which happens to be Nick.  _ When did he get there? _

"You need to go to bed, darling." Louis looks up to see Nick smiling softly down at him.

"I want to dance, Nick." Louis pouts at Nick. Nick pulls him closer and buries his face in Louis hair. "So lets dance, love." 

He starts humming off tune and swaying side to side. Louis wraps his arms around Nicks shoulders and lays his head on his chest. Louis really does feel like shit. He lets Nick hold most of his weight and Nick pulls him onto his feet so he can move a little more than just small swaying. "Louis," Louis uses all his strength to pull his head back and look up at Nick.

Nick is giving him that small fond smile. Louis' heart starts racing and his breath catches. "Lou," his vision starts darkening again. "I lo-" Louis feels his arms slip off of Nick and he passes out, dropping against Nick before he can even finish his sentence.   
~

Louis feels something really  really  cold on his head before he feels anything else. He opens his eyes to see Niall and Liam sitting at his side, turned toward the door . They haven't noticed that he is awake. "Just tell him when he wakes up." 

"What is this was the universes way of saying that he doesn't love me back." 

Niall makes a frustrated noise, "He does love you though." He whispers loudly.

"Why are you whispering?" Louis asks, sitting up. The cold rag that was on his fo rehead falls onto his lap. "Why was that on my face? I'm not even sick." 

It's  Liams  turn to make a frustrated noise. "Nick called freaking out because you passed out." 

Louis scoffs, "I'm fine." 

The bed dips on his other side. He turns to see Nick, who leans in and kisses him gently. "I was so worried about you, darling." 

"I-" He starts to tell him that he's fine but Nick is looking at him with that look that makes his heart race and it makes his breath catch in his throat. His palms get sweaty and he is pretty sure that he is blushing right now. "I uh," Nicks eyes widen, "I love you" Louis breathes out and Nicks smile lights up brighter than the sun. 

"I love you, Louis." Nick says, before crashing his lips down against Louis'. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me](http://wekindofsharethat-really.tumblr.com)


End file.
